Que si, Que no, Muxshaka nc17
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Una historia de humor de Mu y shaka de caballeros del sodiaco espero se diviertan.Es Slach o yaoi si no te gusta el genero no lo leeas , si eres menor tampoco gracias


**¡Que si!¡Que nooooo, ¿Que siiiiii!... bueno ya ni modo**

¡Que si!¡Que nooooo, ¿Que siiiiii!... bueno ya ni modo  
mini fan fic

Mu había estado enfermo, tenia la frente aperlada de sudor sin embargo, no estaba en cama noooo, ¿ que estaba haciendo? Estaba corriendo, como un condenado a muerte corre para salvar su vida.

Que? ¿ que si alguien lo perseguía?

Si Shaka corría tras el casi a la misma velocidad, O shaka era un caballero dorado muy rápido , casi perfecto . pero Mu parecía haber aprendido a correr aun mas rapad que la luz si eso era posible.

Mu detente en este instante

Que no!

Mu soy tu amigo se que es doloroso pero tienes que aceptar las cosas

No lo hare, no lo hare, no lo hare, entiende que no quiero hacerlo Shaka

Pero no hay otra forma, e lo dijo que así se hiciera y así será

Si eres mi amigo déjame escapar.

No lo hare porque soy tu amigo y se lo que te conviene

Mu sudaba se sentía tan mal, la fiebre le estaba subiendo y el no podía mantener el paso.

Finalmente se detuvo y cayo al piso de rodillas, shaka se detuvo junto a el

Lo ves ya estas muy mal- dijo poniendo un brazo sobre su espalda mejor llevarte a casa.

No quiero perderla de una forma tan eztupida shaka me rehusó y si fueras mi amigo lo habitarías.-lloriqueó Mu

Ya te lo dije , te lo explique no es así como ocurre- dijo sonriendo

Pues no me suelto de este tronco y haber que hacen 

Mu no seas niño

No voy ¡que no!

¡Que si!

No me dejas alternativa Mu

Shaka alzó su cosmos y acertó dos rápidos golpes…3 minutos mas tarde …

Como has podido Shaka eres un malvado lo mataste. 

Tenia que ser así..- dijo sonriendo, al hombro llevaba a Mu intacto y conciente, cargado como un costal. Todo había sido sumamente rápido. Mu aun iba abrazado a una rebanada de árbol.

O si Shaka había rebanado el pedazo de árbol al que mu se aferraba y ahora llebava a Mu de regreso al santuario.

Shaka no me tienes ni tantito cariño, de veras quieres que me hagan eso a mi , que no somos amigos.  
Lo somos por eso no permitiré que nadie mas lo haga sino yo mismo 

¡¡¡¡¡ Te volviste loco! 

Sáltame ahora mismo dijo pataleando , Mu empezó a azotar a nalgadas a Shaka con la rebanada del árbol que parecía un gran disco.

Shaka se puso rojo, me estas poniendo de un humor Mu. Ya deberás déjate de niñerías. 

¡ Que noooo!

¡ Que siiiiiiiii!

Ya te lo dije no quiero perderla así, es demasiado entupido…Mu dejo de alegar estaba sudando, la fiebre había subido mucho con toda esa agitación .

Sin embargo recobro la conciencia en casa de shaka, que lo había acomodado en la cama y tenia algo en la mano una botellita y una caja

No te lo voy a permitir- grito el y se quiso poner de pie pero entonces se dio cuanta estaba atado con el rosario de shaka

Ere un loco pervertido y ftichista shaka

No lo soy, soy tu amigo y se lo que te conviene- dijo sentándose en la cama- ahora acuéstate boca abajo y pongamos fin a todo esto

No ya te dije que no perdería mi virginidad así

Ya te dije que no la perderás es… solo…Mu ya te explique la situación , lo hizo el patriarca , lo hizo Doko , y ya te lo explique yo. Por todos los cielos ya copera

No y no me doy la vuelta

¡ Que noooo!

¡ Que siiiiiiiii!

Shaka lo giro bruscamente y atado como estaba y tan debil no pudo hacer nada  
Shaka le bajo los pantalones aun entre forsejeos y protestas

Ahora te queiro flojito y coperando…….

Pervertido eso no se hace!- grito Mu – me vas a desvirgar

Que nooooo!  
Que siiii!

Shaka abrió los glúteos de Mu y mientras el lloraba y le puso un poco de aceite luego abrió la bolsa y tomo algo de adentro algo grande y ovalado y empezó a empujar

Shaka que malo eres……..

Finalmente estaba adentro, Shaka presionó la pompitas de mu una con otras para que se quedara allí

Ves no es más que un supositorio, no es tan malo y nos has dejado de ser virgen

Que siiiii…

No Mu de veras – dijos ubiendole los pantalones pero Mu no dejaba de llorar, shaka se recosto con el y lo desamarro y lo barazo muy fuerte.

Eres malo

Shaka estaba todo rojo – no lo soy Mu si yo ,yo te quiero mucho-Mu abrió los ojitos llorosos- pero el doctor dijo que tenias que ponerte al menos un supositorio con eso se te quitar ala fiebre muy rápido. 

Que tienen de malo los métodos tradicionales-

Que son lentos y tu estas muy mal. Además si tu quieres yo te mostrare la diferencia que hay de esto a perder tu virginidad . solo espera acurarte

Shaka!- dijo mu muy rojo y no era la fiebre la que lo tenia asid e coloradito

Si quieres…dijo besándolo en los labios , la medicina había echo efecto y Mu empezaba a caer dormido , tenia muchos problemas para abrir los ojos

Bueno si ya ni modo…- supiro Mu

Fin  
Jajajajaj lo siento pero la idea no dejaba en pas mi mente así que tenia que escribirlo espero lo disfruten  
Cariños Ara


End file.
